The Deadly Inferno
by NightMask2504
Summary: setelah 2 bulan keberhasilan Ichigo mengalahkan Juha Bach, datang masalah baru yang datang untuk mengancam keselamatn dunia manusia maupun dunia roh.Happy reading minna-san
1. Begining

The Deadly Inferno

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

.

.

Jauh...jauh ditempat gelap dan tidak tercapai oleh manusia,hollow,maupun shinigami. Sesuatu sedang merencanakan kejutan yang sangat besar..tidak sangat besar! Untuk menciptakan senjata untuk menghancurkan seisi dunia!.

(Sebentar lagi...Sebentar lagi..aku akan membalas kalian semua! Tunggu saja..semuanya sudah terkendali, yah! Semua. Akan kurebut yang telah kalian ambil sebelumnya Tidak! AKAN KUAMBIL SEMUANYA!, tunggu saja pembalasanku Dunia manusia,Soul Society,...shinigami,..dan...KUROSAKI ICHIGO!)

(-)

Ditempat lain yaitu tempat dimana _shinigami_ tinggal, para shinigami tersebut kelihatan sedang bekerja keras membangun dan membereskan kekacauan akibat perang yang sangat dashyat sebelumnya.

"Hoii! Kalian kenapa kalian masih saja bermalas-malasan! Cepat tuntaskan pekerjaan kalian!. Seharusnya kalian bersyukur telah dapat selamat dari perang sebelumnya! Seharusnya kalian sedikit berguna untuk membersihkan kekacauan disini!" ucap salah satu shinigami yang bercorak '69' pada pipinya pada dua orang shinigami yang tengah bermalas-malasan itu

"Ha'i...ha'i maafkan kami Hisagi _fukutaichou_ " mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Cih...dasar para shinigami-shinigami itu!,mereka tidak punya rasa bersyukur karena dunia manusia maupun soul society telah selamat! Aku benar-benar kecewa!" keluhnya sambil menjauhi kedua shinigami itu.

"Tenanglah Hisagi-kun. Mereka hanya lelah itu saja, lagi pula mereka tidak ikut perangkan? Jadi mereka tidak tahu tentang perasaan khawatirmu, jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka seperti tidak segugup,dan setrauma."sahut seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada atap sebuah bangunan.

"Terimakasih Kyouraku-san, aku...aku memang trauma karena itu. Saat itu...jika dia...jika..dia tidak bertindak rasanya..aku mungkin akan lenyap..dengan rasa sakit yang paling sakit.." ujar Hisagi dengan tangan yang gemetar saat memegang pedangnya yang masih disarunginya.

"Ha..ha..ha..semua orang memang wajar mempunyai rasa takut, tapi jangn biarkan rasa takutmu menelanmu kedalam kegagalan, Dan juga..kau benar jika dia ya..jika dia tidak datang kita munkin akan binasa.." balas Kyouraku sambil memandang langit.

"...Kurosaki Ichigo..." angin mulai berhembus kepada kedua orang itu. langit sangat cerah dan angin berhembus dengan lembutnya kerambut seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pemakaman seseorang.

"Aku...aku..akan berusaha menjadi seorang shinigami medis yang hebat seperti anda!...dan aku akan..akan ...membuat divisimu namamu...akan ku buat bangga...Unohana-san...terimakasih atas apa yang kau ajakan padaku selama ini...terimakasih..." pemandangan yang sangat sedih ketika Isane tersedu-sedu didepan makam mantan taichou divisi empat itu.

"Isane-san kelihatnnya sangat sedih aku merasa kasihan padanya..." ucap Yumichika yang sedang duduk dari jauh melihat Isane.

"benarkan Ikkaku?...Eh..kemana dia?" sementara itu di tengah bangunan Ikkaku terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Di mana itu..!? Kuso! Aku tidak dapat menemukannya Oi kau dimana!" sahut Ikkaku sambil mengangkat-ngangkat bebatuan.

"OII diamana kau HOZUKIMARU!?"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti orang bodoh saja?" sahut kapten divisi 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Kaptenn! Hozuki..maru..ho..zukimaruku hilang...kau harus membantu ku kap..."

"Cari saja sendiri aku sedang ada urusan..." ucapnya dengan wajah yang dingin

'Cih dasar anak itu! Kalo aku memegang hozukimaru ku akan ku pengga dia'batin Ikkaku sambil mulai mencari lagi.

'Sial ternyata kasus itu tidak di rungokai saja tetapi sudah sampai kesini seperti Ikkaku. Jika begini terus seluruh zanpakuto akan..' batin Hitsugaya dengan cemas

(-)

Sementara itu didunia manusia sekelompok orang baru saja keluar dari sebuah Toko.

"Dengar Ichigo reatsu-mu mungkin sudah pulih tapi fisikmu sedang kacau jadi sebaiknya kau istirahat dan jangan kemana-mana kau dengar?" sahut Urahara pada Ichigo yang sedang diperban di sebagian tubuhnya.

"Ba..baiklah tapi apa perlu aku digendong oleh mu Chad?" balasnya dengan wajah yang pucat dan lemas dan sedang digendong oleh Chad.

"Tenang saja Ichigo kau tidak berat."

"Ini bukan masalah berat tapi rasanya aneh seorang laki-laki digendong oleh laki-laki lain dan rasanya seperti..."

"Aku mengerti tapi kau sangat lemah setelah melawan Juha Bach! Sekarang giliran temanmu yang membantumu!" balas Chad.

"Hn...kau benar...setelah aku melawan Juha Bach...seperti baru kemarin aku bertarung...dan...sekarang aku berada di dunia manusia dengan tubuh yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk berdiri."

"Ichigo.." Chad menjadi Iba pada Ichigo karena memang dialah yang banyak berkorban dan banyak membuang banyak hal untuk menyelamatkan duania saat itu.

Ya...2 bulan telah berlalu setelah Ichigo mengalahkan Juha Bach dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan kekuatan teman-temannya saat itu. Saat melawan Juha Bach, Ichigo sama saja melawan Raja roh saat itu karena Juha Bach telah menghisap kekuatan Raja Roh saat itu, dan dia nyaris mati hanya dengan kekuatan reatsu Juha waktu itu tapi dia berhasil memenangkannya setelah seluruh soul society memusatkan kekuatan pada Ichigo dan dia juga berhasil menang. Namun kemengan itu tidak membuatnya lega bahkan senang dan bahkan kemenangan itu adalah perpisahan dengan temannya Uryu Ishida yang memilih jalannya sendiri sebagai Quincy dan membawa setengah pasukan Quincy denganya ke tempat yang tidak diketahui Ichigo.

"Aku...aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat itu padahal sedikit lagi..aku bisa memenangkan kemenangan-ku sendiri. Yaitu membawa Ishida." Gunamnya saat dalam perjalanan.

Flashback

Ditengah reruntuhan bangunandan kekauan yang sedang terjadi itu, dua pemuda sedang berdiri berhadapan dan bersiap dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Maaf Kurosaki, aku kira pilihanku tepat tetapi ternyata malah jadi begini..sugguh lucu! Aku hampr saja menghancurkan dunia dengan pilihan salahku ini!" ucap Ishida sambil memegang senjatanya ditengah reruntuhan.

"Tidak..kau masih bisa kembali! Cepatlah! Semua sudah berakhir! Ishida!" Teriak Kurosaki sambil berusaha meyakinkan Ishida.

"Tidak Kurosaki! Aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan pilihanku ini dengan cara lain! Sekalipun aku kembali semua tidak akan kembali seperti dulu lagi kan? Karena itu aku harus mencari jalan lain!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku,Chad,Inoue,Urahara-san,Yorouichi-san,Rukia,Renji,dan teman teman kita di Dunia manusia tidak akan meninggalkan mu kau harus kembali!"

"..." kata-kata ichigo membuat Ishida berhenti berkata-kata

Brughhhh! Brughh! Brughhh!

Bangunan-bangunan di soul palace sudah mulai runtuh dan soul palace pun sudah akan jatuh.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya.." ucap salah seorang Quincy pada Ishida

"Baiklah..." Ishida pun membuat portal dan masuk kedalam portal itu.

"Oi! Kemana kau! Sialan! Jangan pegi Ishida!" kata-kata Ichigo tidak digubris oleh Ishida dan dia mulai menutup portalnya.

"Ishida!" teriak ichigo. Tanpa sadar diatasnya sudah ada batu besar yang jatuh dan akan menimpanya

"GYAAHHH!"

 **End Of Flasback**

'Setelah itu aku tersadar saat berada di soul society dengan kondisi reatsu yang sangat sedikit dan sekarat.'

"Ichigo.."

"Ada apa Chad?"

"Sebenarnya saat kau pingsan..." Chad mulai membayangkan dan memikirkan apa resikonya jika sesuatu yang diketahui Chad it diberitahukan pada Ichigo.

"Hn? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak...tidak ada apapun"

"Terserah." Chad mulai bingung jika rahasia ini tetap simpan.

(-)

"Baiklah Ichigo aku sampai sini saja" ucap Chad pada Ichigo dalam rumahnya.

"Yeah..terima kasih Chad" Chad pun meninggalkan rumah Ichigo.

"Hahhh..aku jadi mengantuk sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja." Ichigo pun duduk disofanya.

(Fu..fu..fu Kurosaki Ichigo aku akan mencoba menggunakan percobaan kecilku untukmu dan sekalipun kau dapat melawan kau tidak akan mampu!)

"Yuzu!,Karin! Kakak pulang! Kalian dimana?"

"Gezz...pasti mereka sedang belanja, pantas tidak ada siapun saat aku pulang."

 **Sreekk Srekkk**

Suara aneh dari arah dapur membuat Ichigo sadar ada suatu yang tidak beres

'Hn? Suara apa itu? Dan ada reatsu lain selain milikku' karena penasaran Ichigo pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Cih, sial berdiri pun sulit tapi...aku harus melihat apa yang ada di sana" keuhnya saat sedang menuju ke dapur.

Mungkin Ichigo sedang berfisik lemah tapi reatsunya sudah pulih sehingga apapu itu dapat dia kalahkan dengan sebentar.

 **Dap! Dap!** Suara sesuatu yang berlari itu membuat Ichigo yakin akan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku harus menunggu dia keluar" gunam Ichigo sambil melihat secara sembunyi-sembunyi

Reatsu yang dirasakan Ichigo semakin lama semakin besar dan semakin padat.

"Cih, ternyata aku yang harus keluar lebih dulu yah!'dengan cepat Ichigo berlari menuju dapur dan..

"Apa?..." terlihat dua mahkluk berwarna hitam dengan mata merah itu telah bersiap menembak Ichigo dengan semacam bola reatsu.

 **DUARR!**

Asap-asap mulai menutupi Ichigo.

(Lumayan juga untuk percobaan salah satu makhluk reatsu-ku..ehm?)

"Kau naif, kau pikir kau tidak lupa membawa _Badge Shinigami Daiko?_ "asap pun mulai menipis.

"Sekarang siapa tadi yang mengatakan 'itu'?" sahut Ichigo sambil mengayunkan pedangnya dalam mode Shinigaminya.

(He..he..he Ichigo Kurosaki sepertinya aku terlalu kau bisa mendengarku)

"Terima kasih,tapi sebelumnya siapa kau? Dan apa yang aku hadapi ini?"

(Ini hanya hadiah kecil-ku untukmu silahkan kau nikmati..!)

"Hei! Aku belum sele..." sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya salah satu makhluk sudah mencakar Ichigo.

"Cih, aku hampir melupakan kalian baiklah bersiaplah!" Ichigo pun maju mendekati monster – monster itu dan mulai menebasnya. Dengan kecepatannya mendekati monster yang sedang menghindarinay bukanlah masalah. Akhirnya salah satu monster telah siap dia arah untuk di tebas.

"HUAAAH!"

 **Sring!**

"Apa?" salah satu mahkluk menahan tebasan Ichigo dengan tangannya, namun tangan satunya lagi melesat kearah ichigo

 **Sreekk!**

"Sial dia mencakarku lagi!" setelah cakaran itu lama kelamaan pandangan Ichigo mulai memudar

'Apa-apa ini? Pandangan ku dan keseimbanganku menjadi...' batin Ichigo

 **PUNCH! DUAR!**

Pukulan salah satu monster membuat ichigo mental ke tebok

"Uhuk...uhuk...pukulanmu kuat juga tapi aku belum mulai!" Ichigo pun mengmpulkan reatsu pada pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menebas.

"Grrrr"salah satu monster sedang mengumpulkan reatsu pada tangannya seperti tadi

 **BURST!**

Tembakan reatsu mengarah lagi pada Ichigo yang sedang dalam keadaan pun melompat ke atas untuk menghindari tembakan itu

"Getsuga..Tenshou!" dari atas Ichigo mengayunkan bewarna hitam pun menghantam kedua monster dan membuat mereka berdua terpental dari dalam rumah Ichigo."Kalian tidak aka bisa lari!" Ichigo mengejar kedua monster itu yang mencoba untuk lari.

"Graahhh!" salah satu mulai terlihat marah dan mengisi mulutnya dengan reatsu yang seperti cero!

"Apa itu? Apakah itu cero?!" ucap Ichigo. Satu per satu cero pun dilepaskan menuju arah Ichigo namun setiap tembakan itu dapat dihindari oleh Ichigo,tapi salah satu sudah bersiap menyerang Ichigo dari bawah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"GRAAAWUHH" monster itu pun berhasil mencakar Ichigo,"Cih,aku terkena serangannya lagi dan..ugh!? kenapa ini!?" ichigo pun terjatuh lemas saat monster itu berhasil mencakarnya.

(fu..fu..fu..3 luka? Hebat kau Ichigo Kurosaki! Seharusnya monsterku dapat melukaimu kurang lebih 10 kerusakan, tapi kau memang tangguh ya?)

"Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" ucap Ichigo yang masih tidak bisa bergerak.

(Tidak ada, hanya saja...1 luka berarti menguras 1/10 reatsumu, berarti 3/10 dari reatsumu sudah menjadi milikku dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk melaksanakan rencanaku, terimakasih Ichigo Kurosaki)

"Apa..apa maksudmu? Rencana apa yang kau maksud?! JAWAB AKU!"

(Cukup basa-basinya...BUNUH DIA SEKARANG) monster-monster itupun melompat menuju arah Ichigo dan sudah siap menyerangnya.

'Sial disaat seperti ini...' Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa bergerak

 **DUARR!**

"Jangan bergerak Kurosaki!"

"Kau..."

(-)

"Apa maksudmu dengan kasus seperti itu Hitsugaya taichou?" tanya Kyouraku yang sedang berbicara dengan hitsugaya di ruangannya

"Ha'i setelah aku bepatroli dan mengecek keadaan disekitar Rungokai aku menemukan banyak Shinigami yang mengaku 'kehilangan' zanpakutonya"

"Zanpakuto yang hilang? Aku sering mendengar shinigami yang kehilangan asauchi,tapi zanpakuto? Seumur hidup-ku aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu" Hitsugaya mulai menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan kata-katanya.

"Benar tapi salah satunya adalah Ikkaku Madarame. Dia mengaku kehilangan zanpakutonya dan setelah aku telusuri aku mendapat hasil yang menarik"

"Ikkau madarame yah? Menarik jadi apakah alasannya?"

"Yah, menuju laboratorium Kurotsuchi-taichou menemukan bahwa ikatan dan riwayat reatsu Hozukimaru dan Ikkaku madarame jadi intinya..."

"...seseorang yang merupakan musuh baru kita mempunyai kemampuan membatalkan kontrak antar shinigami dan zanpakuto!"

Apa yang sebenarnya Terjadi!?

MINNA-SANN! DIISI YA REVIEWNYA DENGAN KRITIK DAN SARANNYA! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! \\(^o^)/


	2. The Friendly Foe!

The Deadly Inferno

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

.

.

.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan membatalkan kontrak Hitsugaya-taichou? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kemampuan Quincy yang mampu mengambil bankai kita saat itu?"Tanya Kyouraku pada Hitsugaya.

"ya...semacam itu, tapi kasus ini lain dari sebelumnya, karena orang ini yang dapat menggunakan kekuatan semacam itu pasti bukanlah musuh biasa" ucap Hitsugaya. Dari arah pintu ruangan Kyouraku seseorang mendobraknya dan tertutupi asap.

"siapa itu!?" Hitsugaya pun mengacungkan pedangnya pada orang itu.

"tenang Hitsugaya-taichou dia ada dipihak kita" balas Kyouraku. Hitsugaya pun memasukan kembali pedangnya.

"ya ampun! Sambutan macam apa ini!?" keluh Mayuri Kurotsuchi yang ternyata orang yang mendobarak pintunya.

"oi seharusnya itu kata-kataku!"balas Hitsugaya

"dasar kau bocah! Bukankah tadi sudah aku ajari tentang bagaimana cara menerangkan hipotesisku!? Ck..ck..ck benar-benar mengecewakan!" keluh Mayuri tanpa menggubris Hitsugaya.

"oi! Kau tidak mendengarkanku" balas Hitsugaya dengan kesal.

"maafkan aku yang tidak sopan mengganggu percakanpan kalian berdua, tapi ada hal yang lebi pentin yang harus aku beritahukan padamu, Kyouraku-taichou" sahut Mayuri

"dan apakah itu..?"

"tentang hollow yang berada di hueco munco dan kasus lenyapnya zanpakuto"

"baiklah kita mulai dari..." Mayuri pun memberi penjelasan yang cukup jelas pada Kyouraku,yang membuat ekspresi santainya menjadi kaget.

"apa!? Separah itukah kondisinya!?"

"ya! Makanya aku kemari untuk memberi laporan"

'sial kekacauan setelah kalahnya Juha bach belum usai tapi sudah begini...keterlaluan!'batin Kyouaku

"Hitsugaya taichou! Aku minta tolong panggilkan abarai-kun dan kuchiki-san." Perintah Kyouraku pada Hitsugaya.

"Ha'i" Hitsugaya pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ditempat lain terihat shinigami yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura.

"yo! Renji." Mendengar namanya dipanggil dia mulai bangun dan melihat sekeliling.

"oh..ternyata kau rukia, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Renji

"Hitsugaya taichou memberi tahuku kalau kita akan ditugaskan pada misi baru." Balas gadis dengan wajah serius itu

"misi ya..? setelah semua ini aku merasa tidak mampu..setelah saat itu aku seperti..." **TUK!** , sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya pukulan Rukia sudah menghantam kepalanya

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan Rukia~~ahh!"keluh Renji disela lagi oleh pukulan Rukia yang kedua.

"kau ini! Benar-benar acuh sekali! Jika kau shinigami tunjukan pengabdianmu sebagai shinigami! Jika kau gagal melakukan sesuatu sebelumnya, kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang kau bisa saat ini dengan maksimal!" ucapan Rukia membuat Renji sadar.

"kau benar, terimakasih sudah menghibur~~~Gyahh!" Rukia menambha pukulannya lagi menjadi tiga pukulan!.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghiburmu! Cepatlah kita harus pergi ke barak divisi 1!" balasnya sambil meninggalkan renji yang terkulai di tanah.

(-)

"Kurosaki..." seseorang dengan pakaian putih itu pun melindungi Ichigo dari serangan monster sebelumnya.

"kau...siapa?" tanya Ichigo yang mata yang sudah sayu.

"Hahhh!? Sudah sombong kau yah? Baiklah biarkan jaguar ini menyelesaikan semuanya dasar lemah!"

' _Jaguar? Grimjow!?'_ batin Ichigo,"hahh! Kurosaki tidurlah disana biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya!" dengan cepat grimjow pun sudah menggemgam tubuh monster itu, tanpa mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"cih, dasar lemah kau kalah dengan mahkluk seperti ini? Kau benar-benar manja Kurosaki!" dengan kekuatan penuh Grimjow pun membanting monster itu ke tanah, dan membuat monster itu lemas.

"satu keluar, satu lagi masuk!" tanpa membuang waktu Grimjow pun bergerak ke arah monster itu, dan bersiap memukulnya.

"Kau milikku!" monster sudah didepan mata namun sayang gerakannya terhenti, "Apa!?"rupanya monster yang dibuatnya lemas memegang kakinya dan membaut kesempatan pada monster yang satunya menyerang Grimjow.

"Gyaaahhh!" monster itupun menembakan reatsu pada Grimjow.

"GRIMJOWW!" teriak ichigo adanya, "hei ! jangan gegabah ! kau tidak tahu kalau itu racun!? Mengapa kau tetap menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong!" Grimjow pun terdiam sesaat dan mulai menghela nafas.

"aku cukup memberikan 2 jawaban. Satu! Aku tidak perlu menggunakan resureccion pada mahkluk lemah semacam ini,dan kedua.." Grimjow pun kembali mendekati kedua monster itu dengan cepat.

"...racun tidak berpengaruh padaku!" Grimjow pun melemparkan ceronya pada kedua monster itu

 **DUARRR!**

Ledakan itu membuat kerusakan pada jalan tetapi sekaligus menghancurkan para monster itu hingga lenyap

"yeah! Apa kau lihat itu kurosa..." kata-kata Grimjow terhenti melihat Ichigo yang sudah pingsan dan berubah menjadi wujud manusianya.

"sial dia tidak melihat aksi kerenku, bagaimana ini?"

"Ah...sudahlah lagi pula tidak akan ada yang menyuruhku membawanya, ahhh sepertinya aku pulang saja ke hueco munco.." ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Ichigo, tapi langkahnya terhenti dan kembali dan membawa Ichigo ke dalam rumahnya.

(Cih!, dasar arrancar sialan padahal aku hampir menghancurkan potensi perang, heh! Tidak masalah lagi pula itu masih ekperimen cacat! Selanjutnya akan lebih dari yang tadi!)

(-)

"ugh..dimana ini..?" tanya Ichigo yang baru bangun dari sofanya.

"Kurosaki-kun!" seorang gadis berambut orange panjang,tiba-tiba muncul didepan muka Ichigo.

"gyahhh!..." Orihime yang mendadak muncul membuat Ichigo terjungkil balik dari sofanya.

"kya! Gomen...gomen Kurosaki-kun aku..aku sangat khawatir tadi!"

"Inoue? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana Grimjow!? Apa dia mati!?" tanya Ichigo.

"Grimjow? Apa maksudmu Kurosaki-kun?, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku datang tanpa alasan yang jelas? Saat aku datang kau sudah terluka parah dan kau langsung bangun setelah aku menyembuhkan-mu" balas Inoue

"menyuruhmu datang?"

"iya! Lewat telpon"

'telpon? Aku tidak yakin aku melakukan itu, aku yakin! Dia tadi datang menyelamatkanku'

"eto..eto..Kurosaki-kun, kalo begitu akan kubuatkan kau teh, bagaimana?"

"Ah...maaf merepotkan Inoue"

"he..he tidak masalah" Inoue pun pergi membuatkan Ichigo teh.

Sementara itu di sebuah tiang listrik berdiri seseorang yang tengah memegang sesuatu.

"Kurosaki...kau akan berhutang budi padaku, sebagai gantinya kuambil benda bersuara ini!" geram Grimjow sambil melihat ponsel milik Ichigo.

Sementara itu...

"Kurosaki-kun, aku tidak ingin bertanya ini tapi...mengapa banyak sekali racun yang berada didalam tubuhmu tadi? Apakah kau melawan sesuatu lagi?" tanya Orihime pada Ichigo yang tengah berfikir.

"Ah..! maaf Inoue, aku sedang berfikir...,sebetulnya tadi aku melawan monster aneh, mereka menyerangkumtapi aku kalah oleh mereka...dan tadi..aku diselamatkan oleh...Grimjow"

"Grim-Grimjow? apa dia yang awalnya menyerangmu?"

"tidak malah dia yang menyelamatkan ku..tapi entah kemana dia sekarang.." balas Kurosaki.

"oh ya! Jangan – jangan SMS yang dikirim dari ponselmu dikirim oleh dia!" lanjut Inoue yang sejak tadi mulai menyadaris sesuatu.

"ehh..? ponsel?" ucap Ichigo, sementara itu Grimjow masih bingung memperhatikan ponsel yanng asing baginya.

"sial! Dimana ponselku! Apakah dia membawanya!?"

"ne...Kurosaki-kun...ano...ano" mendengar Inoue yang akan berbicara Ichigo pun mulai menyimak.

"kau..kau mungkin sudah mengalahkan Juha Bach tapi..apakah kau tidak perlu pergi kan? Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain seperti istirahat atau bahkan tidak bertarung dengan kondisimu ini kau bisa..." dengan halusnya Ichigo memegang pundak Orihime yang membuat kata-katanya terhenti.

"terimakasi Inoue, tapi jika aku tidak pergi siapa yang akan melindungi semua orang." Muka Orihime sudah memerah layaknya tomat dan mulai berkunang-kunang karena kaget.

"ehh...Inoue kau kenap~~AHHHH!" dari atas Ichigo turun 5 orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menindihnya.

"Hei, Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan dibawah kami?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo

"seharusnya itu kata-kataku! cepat menyigkirlah!" mereka semua pun bangun dan membantu Ichigo bangun

"yo! Ichigo sudah 2 bulan ya!" ucap Rukia pada Ichigo

"yeah! Cukup lama ya! Apa ada yang berubah disini?"tanya Renji

"tunggu dulu aku sedang bingung disini!? Mengapa kalian disini! Dan mengapa kalian membawa Yumichika,Ikkaku-san,dan Hitsugaya?!"

"hai! Ichigo ternyata kau sehat-sehat ya!" sahut Yumichika

"terimakasih tapi..tapi mengapa si botak itu bersamamu?" sahut Ichigo pada Yumichika

"siapa yang kau panggil botak! Bodoh! Lagi pula aku kesini karena kemampuan pedangku hahahaha!" balas Ikkaku sambil mengacung kan sebuah...ranting?.

"ehhh,,,Ikkaku-san itukan ran..." dengan cepatnya Yumichika menutup mulut Ichigo dan membawanya ketempat yang cukup jauh dari Ikkaku.

"Oh begitu, panats dia tidak sadar kalo itu ranting" ucap Ichigo

"yeah, kau harus menajga rahasia ya?"

"yeah baik..."

"AHHH! Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kami kemari pada Orihime!" tuduh Renji pada Ichigo, karena melihat Orihime yang tengah pingsan di sofa.

"oi...oi ada apa dengan tatapan kalian itu?" muka Ichigo mulai memerah karena melihat mata para ke-empat temannya, yang menuduhnya melakukan hal yang...begitulah.

"teganya kau Ichigo pada Orihime kau seharusnya malu!" bentak Rukia pada Ichigo

"Hei! Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan! Kalian salah paham! Tadi aku hanya memegangi..."

"Apa!? Kau memegang 'milik Inoue'?! kau...kau benar benar tidak mengerti keindahan! potong Yumichika

"seharusnya kau malu..." ucap Renji, "ya...kau seharusnya malu!"lanjut Ikkaku

"Grrrr! APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!" teriakan Ichigo sangat keras sehingga membuat para burung diatap rumahnya berterbangan.

"sebelumnya maafkan kami Ichigo, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu.." sahut Hitsugaya

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" suasana pun menjadi serius saat Hitsugaya mulai berbicara.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat..

"Hosh..hosh..." terlihat seseorang yang tengah terengah-engah didalam suatu ruangan yang gelap.

"tidak lama lagi...tidak lama lagi aku akan menaklukan kalain semua! Karena..karena semua bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan sudah lengkap! Termasuk reatsu Kurosaki Ichigo!" seseoarang itu pun mulai melonggarkan ikatan rantai pada tubuhnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"sekarang waktunya menciptakan 'itu'. Tunggu saja kurosaki Ichigo!"

Dari tempat segelap itu kebencian yang menetes satu tetes demi satu tetes telah berkumpul menjadi sebuah danau yang menyimpan seluruh kebencian didunia ini!

Hai minna-san! Untuk fict chapter satu kemarin maaf ya kalo sedikit gaje! :P soalnya masih belum bener-bener jadi cerita yang utuh, soo semoga kalian senang dengan chapter kedua ini, dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran!


	3. Mysterious Mist

The Deadly Inferno

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

.

.

.

"eh..!? apa maksudmu dengan kemampuan membatalkan kontrak shinigami dengan zanpakuto? Dan apa maksudmu dengan kejadian aneh di hueco munco!? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanya Ichigo yang sangat bingung dengan situasi yang dikatakan Hitsugaya

"tenang saja Ichigo, kami sedang mencari cara untuk membuat zanpakuto yang telah dibatalkan kontraknya kembali ke tangan shinigaminya lagi." Balas Hitsugaya.

"terutama Madarame, dia tidak sadar kalau zanpakutonya telah hilang, jadi kami memantrainya dan membuat ranting yang sedang dia pegang adalah zanpakutonya. Ya..setidaknya itu akan menghiburnya sedikit"

"itu...kejam..., jadi sekarang aku harus ke soul society lagi?" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya.

"tidak, kami kemari kesini bukan untuk itu, kami kesini untuk melindungimu" Ichigo malah semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Hitsugaya. Soul society sedang butuh bantuan tapi dia malah tidak boleh ke soul society

"apa..? mengapa? Mengapa aku tidak diperbolehkan pergi? Memangnya ada apa di soul society? Jawab aku !" Hitsugaya hanya diam tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"CUKUP ICHIGO! Memangnya mengapa jika seorang teman menjaga teman yang lain!? Apa lagi saat ini terjadi hal yang sangat membahayakan, jadi lakukan saja tugasmu saat ini!" potong Rukia. Ichigo pun mulai berfikir dengan keras.

"baik...baiklah.. aku akan diam disini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.." ucapan Ichigo itu membuat keadaan menjadi tenang kembali.

"tapi..ada satu pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan lagi.." ucap Ichigo, semua terlihat penasaran akan apa yang akan ditanyakan Ichigo

"ini...semua bukan pekerjaan para Quincy kan?" pertanyaan yang diajukan itu membuat semuanya kembali kebingunagn lagi.

"benar..juga bukankah mereka bisa mencuri bankai sebelumnya? Mungkin mereka sudah memperkuat alat itu lagi" ujar Renji.

"tidak mungkin! Kau dan aku melihat saat kematian Juha Bach bukan!? Dia sudah dikalahkan Ichigo sebelumnya! Dan yang lebih penting semua Quincy tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi ketika Juha Bach kalah!?" bantah Rukia.

"ini hanya ketakutanku.., tapi ada orang lain selain Juha Bach.." ucap Ichigo yang membuat para teman-temannya semakin penasaran.

"Ap..apa maksudmu? memangnya siapa!?" tanya Ikkaku dengan cemasnya.

"...sang sternritter A, Ishida!" ucapan Ichigo tadi membuat hipotesis baru tentang kasus yang sedang terjadi!

(-)

Sementara itu malam makin larut di Soul society semua di divisi 6 sudah beristirahat akan tetapi seseorang tengah berdiri di atas atap barak divisi 6.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang menerpa seseorang dengan jubah kapten divisi 6 itu, "sesuatu yang baru akan segera dimulai ya..?" gunam Byakuya sebari meraba-raba pedangnya itu.

"apakah soul society dan dunia manusia akan seperti saat itu lagi?..."

"...itu tidak akan kubiarkan!" Byakuya pun menggunakan Shunpo dan menghilang.

Sementara itu di sebuah tebing yang cukup jauh dari terlihat keluar dari gerbang dunia manusia.

"jadi begini soul society? Benar-benar tempat yang terlalu bagus untuk Shinigami" dia pun mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya.

"inilah saatnya!, pergilah percobaan keduaku! Hancurkan apa yang kau lihat!" ucap seseorang misterius yang tertutupi wajahnya. Mahkluk itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arah sereitei. Namun tidak disangka Byakuya tiba-tiba muncul depan mahkluk itu.

" _Hadou no nanajuusan! Souren soukatsui!"_ mahkluk itupun terpental karena serangan dari Byakuya dan jatuh kebawah.

"baiklah sekarang giliranmu" gertak Byakuya pada orang misterius itu.

"wah...wah..aku tidak menyangka sang kapten akan maju ke medan perang, tapi ini adalah kehormatan bukan? Bertemu dengan kepala clan Kuchiki..." Byakuya semakin berekpresi sinis sambil siap mengeluarkan zanpakutonya.

"...dan MEMBUNUHNYA!" dengan cepat orang misterius itu tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya dan menusukan pedang padanya.

 **SRINGG!**

Namun Byakuya berhasil menangkisnya dengan zanpakutonya di belakang punggungnya.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau dalang semua ini?" tanya byakuya dengan sinis.

"maaf tapi kau harus membuatku BICARA!" dia pun mengayunkan pedangnya kembali ke arah byakuya. Byakuya pun mengelak dan bergerak ke arah samping si orang misterius itu.

 **SRETT!**

Byakuya pun berhasil membuat luka pada lengannya. Orang itupun menjaga jarak dengan byakuya.

"sekarang katakan siapakau? Dan apakah kau dalang semua ini!?" orang misterius itupun mulai berdiri kembali.

"ya! Akulah dalang semua ini! Dan akan kubuat seluruh tanah roh dan dunia manusia tunduk padaku!" ucapnya dengan berdua pun saling maju dan beradu pedang.

"kau akan kalah!" ucap orang misterius itu pada Byakuya. Byakuya melepaskan aduannya, dan mengganti ayunannya ke arah bahu orang itu.

"gyaahhh!" orang itu pun terluka terkena serangan byakuya.

" _Bakudou no yon! Hainawa!"_ Byakuya pun mengikat orang misterius itu dengan mantarnya.

"chire, Senbonzakura" senbonzakura milik Byakuya mulai mengarah ke orang misterius tersebut. Orang misterius itu pun terkena seluruh serangan tanpa menghindar.

' _aneh dia tidak mengelak?'_ gunam Byakuya. Orang misterius itu pun jatuh yang bersamaan datang sebuah serangan dari belakangnya.

"Apa!?"

 **SRINGG!** Serangan di tangkis dengan zanpakuto Byakuya.

"hei...bukankah tadi itu..peluru reishi?..tidak atau bisa kusebut..." sahut Byakuya curiga.

"...panah Quincy!" kata-kata byakuya didahului oleh orang itu.

"aneh, bukankah yang pedang yang kau pegang itu adalah zanpakuto?.."

"benar sekali..."

"..lalu mengapa kau memilki kekuatan panah Quincy!?" tanya byakuya, namun tidak digubris oleh orang itu

"aku mengerti, aku harus mencari tahu sendirikan?" orang itu tetap diam walaupun sudah ditanya.

"baiklah..serang senbonzakura!" Senbonzakura mulai menyerang orang itu dengan membungkusnya kedalam senbonzakura"

"cih!...rasakan!"orang misterius itu menembakan ratusan panah quincy kesegala arah agar terbebas dari senbonzakura.

"hosh...hosh.." orang misterius itu mulai kewalahan menghadapi Byakuya. Tanpa dia sadari byakuya sudah berada didepannya.

"naif.." gunam Byakuya.

"apa!?"

"naif! Kau benar-benar naif! Kau bahkan belum bisa menyentuhku. Bagaimana kau akan membuat dunia tunduk padamu!" suasana pun menjadi mencekam antara siapa dulu yang akan meyerang dan diserang.

"Ha..ha.. .ha!" namun orang misterius itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"aku naif!? Hahaha! Dan aku belum menyentuhmu!? Dan kau kira aku ceroboh terkena pedangmu? Seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri!" perkataan orang itu memunculkan pertanyaan pada Byakuya.

"apa maksudmu dengan melihat diriku sendiri lebih dulu?"

"kau memang payah untuk seorang kapten!, mungkin aku sedang terluka parah tapi apa kau lupa kemampuanku?" tanyanya pada byakuya

"aku tidak mengerti.." balas Byakuya

"kalau kau ingin tahu paksa aku!"

"cih!, senbonza...!" tiba-tiba Byakuya mulai menyadari bahwa pedangnya berubah menjadi partikel roh yang menyebar keman-mana.

"apa...apa ini!?..jangan bilang!?" Byakuya pun mulai menyadari posisinya yang sedang terdesak.

"yeah, benar! Kau yang menanyakan padaku bahwa akulah dalang semuanya, dan aku menjawabnya! Seharusnya kau ingat bahwa dalang semua ini mampu membatalkan kontrak shinigami dengan zanpakutonya kan?" ucapan orang misterius itu membuat Byakuya menjadi tersadar.

(-)

'benar! Dia bisa membatalkan kontrak! Tapi bagaimana dia melakukannya?' batin Byakuya yang sudah tidak memegang pedag lagi.

"oi! Lihat! Inilah zanpakutomu itu!" sahut orang bertopeng itu sambil memperlihatkan gumpalan reatsu pada Byakuya.  
"hahahaha, lihat sekarang siapa yang naif! BYAKUYA!"

"aku rasa tidak!"sahut Byakuya dari belakang orang itu

" _Hadou no kyujuu,Kurohitsugi!"_ orang misterius itu dibuat kaget oleh mantar yang digunakan Byakuya. Energi spritual mengelilingi orang misterius itu dan menutupinya menjadi sebuah penjara balok!.

"Ap...apa...!? bagaimana bisa!?GYAAHH" orang itupun akhirnya terperangkap.

"hosh...hosh...setelah aku mengumpulkan reatsu sejak tadi, akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan kido ini dengan sempurna. Butuh 1 tahun setelah Aizen kalah untukku mempelajari hadou ini." Ucap Byakuya yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran karean reatsunya yang menipis karena kekuatan pedangnya yang hilang secara spontan,dan setelah mengeluarkan hadou itu.

Byakuya pun mulai meraba-raba udara mencari pegangan untuknya yang mulai pusing dan pandangan yang memburam.

"seper..tinya..masalah..sudah..beres"

"...Aku tidak yakin denganmu" tiba-tiba orang misterius itu berada dibelakang Byakuya dan menusukkan pedangnya pada Byakuya.

"Gyahhh!..ke...kenapa..kau masih ada disini bukankah sudah...aku...masukan kau kedalam Kurohitsugi!?" pedang yang menancap itupun dicabutnya dengan kasar dari tubuh Byakuya.

"kau? Memasukanku? Maaf tapi itu hanyalah ilusimu saja!"

"a..apa..maksudmu?" perlahan-lahan Byakuya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Kurohitsu milik Byakuya pun perlahan menghilang, dan terlihat didalam adalah makhluk yang pertama kali Byakuya serang.

"kenapa...kenapa malah mahkluk itu..?" gunam Byakuya lemas.

"kenapa ya..? kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan!? Baiklah akan kuberitahu kau dengan senang hati, itu karena kemampuan zanpakuto yang aku pegang ini kekuatannya adalah..."

"hipnotis..total.."

"ap..apa!" geram Byakuya tidak percaya.

"cukup..saatnya menghapus jejak..." orang itu pun mengarahkan tangannya pada Byakuya yang tergeletak

"HELL BURST!" orang misterius itupun menembakan api dari tangannya

 **DUARRR!** Ledakan itu membuat Byakuya terbakar dan terpental cukup jauh.

"Gyahhhh" setelah terpental ratusan meter, orang misterius itu pun mendekati Byakuya.

"maafkan aku kapten Byakuya, tapi riwayatmu sudah tamat!" orang misterius itu pun menusukan pedangnya pada byakuya.

"NORAZASHI!"

 **SRINGG!** Tebasan orang misterius itu pun di tangkis oleh seseorang. Dia pun menjaga jarak dengan musuh barunya.

"cih, dasar lalat!" ujar orang yang baru saja menolong Byakuya.

"kau pasti kapten divisi 11, benarkan Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"cih, aku meleset!" ujarnya dengan kesal.

"wah..wah..wh aku sangat senang kau ada disini, tapi aku juga kecewa kau datang di penghujung acara...sayang sekali..." ucap pria misterius itu pada kenpachi sambil membuka senkaimon.

"oi kau mau kemana!? Kembalilah dasar pengecut!"

"maaf, tapi aku masih banyak urusan untuk dikerjakan" sekaimon milik orang misterius itupun menutup.

"cih, aku harus membawa sibodoh ini" ujar Kenpachi sambil mengangkat tubuh Byakuya yang terluka

Akhirnya dalang dari semua ini muncul!

Minna-san,minna-san! Terima kasih telah membaca ya! Ditunggu reviewnya! Oh ya! Jangan lupa kritik dan saran, terima kasih.


	4. Misterious Mist 2

The Deadly Inferno

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

.

.

Sore itu, Kurosaki sengaja berada di dapur dengan kedua adik untuk menyiapkan makan makan malam untuk mereka dan beberapa 'tamu tak diundang'."Karin, apa kau sudah selesai menggoreng? Aku sudah selesai memotong sayurnya." Sahut Ichigo pada adiknya yang tengah menggoreng. Adiknya itu pun hanya mengiyakan dan segera mendekati kakaknya untuk menaruh daging yang baru matang itu diatas piring yang sudah dihiasi sayur oleh Ichigo.

"yosh! Nasinya sudah matang, oni-chan kau bisa membawanya kesana sekarang." Ucap Yuzu pada kakaknya. Ichigo pun membawa piring itu satu per satu ke meja yang dipenuhi 'shinigami' kelaparan.

"baiklah kalian semua, makanan tiba." Ucap Ichigo yang membawakan makanan pada yang lain, mereka yang sedang membereskan meja pun berhenti dan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"oi, Ichigo cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar.." keluh renji dengan tidak senonohnya. Namun dia cepat cepat termengganti gayanya yang senonoh dengan duduk manis karena dipandang Ichigo dengan aura galak.

Akhirnya sampai pada acara makannya. Mereka menyantapnya dengan lahap dengan penuh nafusu makan yang luar biasa."Ini hebat! Aummm...di..seretei...ak..u aumm..tidak pernah merasakan makanan seperti ini...!" ucap Ikkaku dengan mulut penuh makanan. "yup! Ini enak sekali kau pandai memasak yuzu-san, karin-san" puji yumichika pada makanan yang dibuat oleh yuzu dan karin dan..Ichigo?."hei! aku juga membantu kau seharusnya berterimakasih juga padaku" keluh Ichigo yang namanya tidak dipanggil tadi.

"oh..iya dimana rukia?, sejak tadi dia tidak terlihat?" tanya Renji."dia bilang akan melihat sekeliling Karakura untuk mencari Informasi" balas Hitsugaya, namun obrolan mereka berdua disela oleh sebuah tepukan dari belakang.

"ssttt! Dilarang berbicara sambil makan.." ucap karin dengan wajah horornya yang ditunjukan ke arah Hitsugaya dan Renji. " _summimasen..._ " ucap renji."dan kau bocah es! Jangan bikin masalah oke?" ancam Karin pada Hitsugaya."Oi! memangnya kapan aku sering membuat masalah!?" balasnya kesal dengan tanda perempatan merah.

"Oni-chan apa kau merasakan hawa dingin?" tanya yuzu pada Ichigo

"hm? Apa maksudmu Yuzu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.." jelas Ichigo pada Yuzu dengan senyum simpul pada wajahnya.

"benarkah? Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja" balas Yuzu

'sepertinya reatsu yang dari tadi kurasakan ternyata dapat dirasakan pula oleh yuzu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'batin Ichigo yang sebenarnya mengetahui perasaan aneh Yuzu itu.

(-)

Sementar itu di dekat danau Karakura, sebagian besar daerahnya telah tertutupi es dan puncak hawa dinginnya berada di tengah danau.

"Tsugi no may, hakuren!" terlihat disana Rukia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang.

"cih..sial! aku terlalu meremehkan anak itu!" serangan Rukia tadi mengenai orang itu.

"apakah berhasil?" ujar Rukia. Rukia bertarung dengan mode bankainya sehingga dia terlihat sangat kedinginan, oleh karena itu bagian danau sebagian membeku.

"FIRE DRILL!" dari tumpukan salju milik Rukia orang itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya dengan mengeluarkan api yang berputar disekeliling tubuhnya."cih! aku paling benci jika sudah berhadapan dengan kemampuan es! Sekarang giliranku!" orang itu tidak lain adalah orang misterius yang melawan Byakuya, dan sedang bersiap-siap menyerang rukia dengan luka yang sudah cukup banyak dengan baju yang sudah mulai robek.

"apa!? Dia masih bisa bertarung?!" Rukia bisa menangkis serangan dari orang misterius itu dengan pedangnya, tapi karena sedang dalam mode bankai kemampuan kecepatannya menjadi turun, dalam mode bankainya tubuhnya menjadi 0 derjat sehingga gerakannya pun menjadi sedikit patah-patah.

 **SRING! SRINGG! SRINGG!** Orang itu terus menyerang Rukia tanpa ampun, namun semakin lama pertahanannya bisa hancur.

"dasar kau ini! Rasakan _Corona Blade!"_ dari tangan orang itu keluar sejumlah reatsu api yang membentuk pedang raksasa yang ditunjukan pada Rukia.

" _Kuso!_ " Rukia pun terkena serangan itu dan terpental kedalam air dengan kondisi setengah terbakar. namun di tengah keadaannya yang buruk dia sedikit menyeringai.

" _Hakka no Togame, Tsukikage!_ " dari pedangnya keluar semburan es yang tebal dan menuju ke arah orang misterius itu.

"cih! Apa ini!?" dia pun melompat dan menghindarinya, namun naas dari segala arah es tersebut sudah mengunci gerakannya."Kusoo!" orang itu pun terkena es milik Rukia dan membeku dalam es yang menjulang seperti pun kembali ke atas dan mendekati orang itu.

"jurus Tsukikageku tadi, adalah jurus yang memungkinkanku melepaskan semburan es, es yang dapat mengejar target, dan jika target itu tertangkap semburan es maka es itu akan mengeras dan segera menghisap habis reatsu target dan setelah habis akan berubah menjadi partikel roh menyebar." jelas Rukia pada orang misterius itu, dan benar saja perlahan-lahan dia kembali normal ke wujud shikainya.

"hosh...hosh..untung saja sebelumnya aku bisa menyadari keberadaannya, jika tidak aku akan mati lebih dulu karena serangan sebelumnya."

(-)

 **Flashback**

Terlihat Rukia sedang berdiri tepat dia atas sebuah tiang listrik, dan sedang mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"hn? Perasaan apa ini?" ujar Rukia setelah dia merasakan reatsu yang sangat besar yang seperti mencekiknya. Lututnya mulai gemetar dan matanya mulai sayu karena efek reatsu itu.

"tidak mungkin reatsu hollow seperti ini apa mungkin..Quincy!?" diapun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu dan mendekati sumber reatsu itu."jadi dari sana ya..." Rukia pun tiba ditempat munculnya reatsu yang dia rasakan, yaitu di tepi danau Karakura

Namun setelah tiba Rukia menjadi bingung, karena reatsu yang dia rasakan tadi tiba-tiba lenyap. Mungkin dia pikir hanya perasaannya saja tapi mana mungkin perasaannya bisa membuat dia merasakan reatsu sebesar tadi, jawabannya adalah tidak.

"dimana itu?" ucap Rukia sambil melirik kesana-kemari memastikan memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"nihil..." gunamnya, menyerah untuk mencari diapun beranjak untuk pergi namun kejutan muncul dibelakangnya.

"Hn!?" sebuah panah reatsu mengenai lengannya, dan membuatnya terluka dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Siapa itu!?" ucap Rukia dalam posisi bersiap menyerang. Yang ada hanya angin yang menerpanya dalam kewaspadaannya.

'Sepetinya lawanku sangat kuat, reatsu sebesar tadi saja bisa dia tekan,dan seranagnnya tadi tidak mengeluarkan hawa keberadaan.' Batin Rukia yang masih waspada akan sekeilingnya.

'ternyata benar, dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanku, dengan ini aku bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah.' Batin seseorang yang berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap.

"cih! Keluarlah kau tunjukan dirimu!" tidak ada balasan namun dari danau terlihat buih-buih yang sangat banyak yang cukup membuat Rukia curiga, dia pun mendekatinya.

"A..apa ini!?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya.

"HELL! BURST!" dari dalam buih itu keluar seseorang misterius.

 **CLEBBB!**

Tusukan api itu mengenai Rukia

"HAHAHA! Aku ternyata berhasil membunuh shinigami ini!" ujarnya dengan dengan nada girang.

"ba..bagaimana..kau bisa menghilangkan tekanan rohmu..dan ...menyerangku tanpa tekanan rohmu sedikitpun..." ucap Rukia dengan lemas. Orang itu pun terdiam denagn tanagnnya yang masih melobangi tubuh Rukia.

"baiklah akan ku beri tahu...pakaian yang aku pakai ini dapat menekan tekanan roh ku ini sehingga aku dapat menyerang musuh tanpa dirasakan musuh."

"begitu...kalo begitu.." Rukia pun mengangkat pedangnya.

"Ban..kai.." sontak mendengar itu orang misterius itu mulai mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Rukia.

"Hakka no Togame!" sekeliling Rukia pun berubah menjadi seketika begitu pula sebagian tubuh si orang misterius itu pun berubah menjadi es.

"Ap..apa ini...!?" ucap orang Misterius itu dengan berontak, Rukia pun berhasil menyerang orang misterius itu dengan tebasan pedangnya.

"serkat kau sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu, dan sekarang aku akan mulai serius! Ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk bagian pakaian orang misterius itu yang sobek.

 **End of Flashback**

Rukia pun kembali ke tepi danau denagn tangan kanannya yang menopang tangan kirinya.

"sial...kesadaranku...menghilang..dan..dan tubuhku..kedinginan..." gunamnya sambil jalan terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya ambruk. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia dibelakangnya sudah menunggu seseorang yang siap menebasnya yang tidak lain adalah orang misterius itu!.

"hosh...Hosh...,dasar kau! Kau sudah membuat ku marah sekarang rasakan!—UWAHHHH!" tiba-tiba datang serangan yang berasal dari depannya yang menghentikan serangannya. karena kaget juga penasaran orang itu melihat kearah datangnya serangan tersebut.

"Ka..kau!" dengan wajah yang kaget dan tidak percaya orang misterius itu pun mulai membuat jarak antara penyerangnya itu.

"bagus sekali Renji! Ternyata ada hasilnya kau berlatih di Soul Palace waktu itu!" ucap Ichigo pada Renji yang sedang menggunakan bankainya.

"DIAM! Kau lagi pula aku jauh hebat darimu dalam urusan seperti ini!"

"oh! Begitu!? Bagaimana kalau kita tanding saja disini hah!?" balas Ichigo dengan wajah yang mendahkan,

"OI! KALIAN! Seharusnya kalian tahu musuh kita ada didepan, jadi fokuslah!"bentak Hitsugaya yang membuat mereka berdua berhenti sekaligus kaget.

"cih, kalian!" geram orang misterius itu

"Oi Yumichika cepat bawa Rukia kemari" ucap hitsugaya, Yumichika mengiyakan dan langsung mendekati tempat Rukia,dan membawanya ketempat yang aman.

"dan kau Madarame.."ucap Hitsugaya."ya! aku tahu bertarungkan?" balasnya dengan ekspresi tidak sabar untuk bertarung."tidak kau bersama Yumichika." Balas Hitsugaya dengan nada bicara datar.

"APA!? Hei jangan seenaknya memutuskan kau! Bocah!" keluh Ikkaku yang langsung dihentiakn oleh yumichika."Oi! lepaskan Yumichika! Aku mau bertarung dasar bodoh!" Yumichika hanya tersenyum maklum dan membawa Ikkaku pergi.

'Ini untuk kebaikannya..' batin mereka berempat secara spontan.

(-)

Mereka pun memasang posisi bertarung dalam mode bankai.

"Baiklah kalian siap Renji,Toshiro?" mereka berdua mengangguk tanda mengerti dari aba-aba Ichigo.

"Baiklah kita maju!" mereka bertiga pun pergi ke tempat masing-masing untuk mengepung orang misterius itu.

'sial! Mereka berusaha mengepungku!' batin orang misterius itu. Sementara itu hitsugaya mulai menyerang lebih dulu.

" _Daiguren Hyorinmaru!_ _Hyōzetsu!"_ dari kaki orang misterius itu, es mulai merambat menuju tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"sekarang giliranku! _O_ _Hihi no tsume!"_ renji melanjutkan dengan menebaskan pedangnya yang dipenuhi energi merah itu.

 **DUARRRRR!**

Orang misterius itu pun terpental dan tertahan oleh tembok jembatan.

"SIAL!" ujarnya kesal

" _Ryūō sukēru"_ Hitsugaya pun menyerangnya dengan mengeluarkan es tipis yang membekulan tangan,kaki,dan tubuh orang misterius itu.

"Ichigo sekarang!" ucap hitsugaya pada Ichigo, dibelakang Hitsugaya Ichigo sedang mengisi energi pada kedua pedangnya dengan mengenakan topeng hollow.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo melayangkan serangannya yang berupa dua buah tebasan reatsu yang membentuk huruf 'X' itu pada orang misterius itu

 **DUARRRR!**

"Apa kita berhasil..?"tanya Renji, namun Ichigo dan Hitsugaya malah menunjukan ekpresi kecewa.

"Kuso!" geram Ichigo yang sudah melepaskan hollow modenya.

"tidak...dia berhasil kabur sebelum serangan Ichigo mengenainya, tapi setidaknya kita tahu apa yang kita lawan." Hitsugaya pun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya,dan mengelurkan sebuah rantai yang putus.

"kapten, apa itu?" Tanya Renji, Hitsugaya pun memejamkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menjelaskannya."Musuh kita saat ini adalah..."

"...Pembunuh dari Neraka..." sontak Renji menjadi kaget, sementara Ichigo hanya memandangi lagit dengan mata yang begitu tajam.

"..Neraka-kah?" ujar Ichigo

Sementara itu..

"Uhuk..uhuk.." dalam keadaan yang sangat gelap orang misterius itu pun mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, dan dia pun melepas bajunya untuk memeriksa lukanya.

"SIAL!SIAL! padahal sedikit lagi aku dapat mendapatkan dari Klan gadis Kuchiki itu! Kalo saja dia...Kurosaki Ichigo tidak menghalangi sekarang pasti aku sudah dapat menggunakan 'itu'..." ucapnya dengan sangat murka

"cih! Sebenarnya aku masih harus mengincar 4 shinigami lagi, tapi mungkin sekarang itu tidak perlu...karena aku mendapat hadiah dari Ichigo Kurosaki!" ujarnya sambil memegang gumpalan reatsu berwarna hitam.

"sebelum aku menuju dunia manusia targetku untuk perang ini adalah..."

"Soul Society..."

 **DIA AKHIRNYA MENYALAKAN API PERANG!**

A/N : Minna-san,Minna-san mmaf ya kalo updatenya lama soalnya author sedang males mikir dan susah dapet inspirasi*sok kepedean*mungkin minna-san pasti agak bingung dengan alurnya yang rada-rada ini, tapi apalah author Cuma manusia biasa*sok banget* jadi semoga di maklumi..T_T. oh iya soal update selanjutnya author akan usahain update cepat karena berhubung akan libur jadi ada waktu deh! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan Review juga kripik Kritik dan Saran. Arigatou gozaimasu...


	5. The Grand Clue

The Deadly Inferno

A/N : Minna-san,minna-san sesuai dengan permintaan salah satu reviewers author minta pairing di fict author dan author kabulkanlah permintaan tersebut, jadi semoga leluasa membaca,dan satu lagi gimana cover fictnya? Baguskah? Baguslah! *maksa* oh iya sengaja author rotate soalnya kalo middle gak akan keliatan sebagiannya jadi begitu deh itu pun belum sempurna T_T. Jadi untuk cover sempurna tunggu saja informasinya ya*walaupun gak penting-penting amet*...cukup! pokoknya selamat membaca.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

Pairing: IchiHime,RenjiRuki,IchiRuki

.

.

.

Di kediaman rumah Kurosaki sesuatu yang serius sedang terjadi.

"kuchiki-san! Bertahanlah!" ucap Orihime pada Rukia yang sedang terbaring lemas di sofa rumah Ichigo.

"sial! Bagaimana bisa dia kabur disaat-saat terkhir!?" keluh Ichigo sambil memukul tembok.

"tenanglah Kurosaki...kita pasti akan menangkapnya lagi, dan membuatnya bicara." Ujar Hitsugaya pada Ichigo yang tengah resah.

"yup! Itu benar Ichigo sejauh ini kau selalu bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang selalu kau hadapi" ucap Renji sambil menepuk temannya itu yang sedang buruk suasana hatinya itu.

"yeah, aku menghargai kata-katamu" balas Ichigo.

"Pokoknya, kita harus memeriksa tentang mengapa orang itu memiliki rantai neraka ini?" ujar Hitsugaya."bodoh! kalo itu rantai neraka mengapa kau tidak periksa saja keadaan dineraka!?" ucap Ikkaku dengan sangarnya."tentu saja tidak bisa kau lupa? Jika pusat informasi soul society sudah hancur karena Ywach?" balas Yumichika Ikkaku pun mulai ingat dan menyetujui perkataan Yumichika tadi.

"ano...jika aku boleh tau, memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi?" ucap Orihime

"ceritanya panjang Orihime-san, nanti akan ku ceritakan jika kau sudah selesai menyembuhkan Kuchiki-san" ucap Hitsugaya, Orihime pun kembali "Inoue...terimakasih sudah mau kemari membantu kami" ucap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang hangat, sontak itu membuat pipi Inoue _blushing_ dan dia pun membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"ya..ya..tentu saja lagi pula aku senang membantu teman-temanku.." balasnya dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Ne..Toshiro, bagaimana kau tahu kalau rantai yang kau pegang itu dari neraka?" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuka jarinya pada rantai putus itu.

"tentu saja aku bisa, karena rantai ini dipenuhi reatsu yang padat saat kau pegang." Jelasnya pada Ichigo.

"lalu mau kita apakan rantai itu?" tanya Yumichika pada hitsugaya.

"sudah jelaskan? Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kita akan memeriksa orang dari neraka itu"

"Oh...kalo begitu aku bisa membantumu!" ujar seseorang dengan topi hijau garis-garisnya dengan kipasnya yang ditempelkan pada mulut yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Ichigo dan yang lain yang sedang berbicara, sontak itu membuat semuanya kaget.

"hei! Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja! Lagi pula aku tidak menggigit..ho..ho..ho" ucap Urahara pada yang lain

"bagaimana kami tidak kaget!? Kau datang tiba-tiba dan keluar seperti hantu!" keluh Ichigo pada Urahara.

"seperti hantu? Mana mungkin orang yang mengalahkan Ywach dengan berubah menjadi hantu takut dengan hantu?" balas Urahara pada pun kehabisan kata-kata dengan wajah yang masih kesal, sementara Urahara masih celingak-celinguk dengan wajah yang 'sok'polosnya.

"baiklah...jadi mau apa kau kemari Urahara-san?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"tentu saja mengungkap misteri roh dari neraka yang memiliki kekuatan quincy ini." Mendengar pernyataan Urahara tadi, Ichigo dan yang lainnya pun mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"ka..kau tahu?"

"tentu saja memangnya kapan aku 'kudet'?"

"KALAU BEGITU MENGAPA KAU TADI TIDAK MEMBANTU KAMI TADIII!?" ucap mereka berlima bersamaan.

"tenanglah,tenanglah aku sengaja tidak menolong kalian karena aku sendiri pu memang sedang meneliti kemampuan musuh dari jauh...dan ternyata kau bawakan aku bagian terpentingnya Hitsugaya taichou!" ucapnya sambil mengambl rantai yang dipegang Hitsugaya.

"Ini adalah kunci paling penting penelusuran kita" ucap Urahara sambil memasukan rantai itu ke dalam sebuah wadah berbentuk kubus.

"ayo kalian semua ikut aku! Tentunya kau juga Orihime-san,dan...kon!" dari dalam tas yang dibawa Urahara keluarlah Kon yang berubah dalam mode berototnya.

"YO! Ichigo! Aku kangen sekali padamu!" ucap Kon yang langsung menyerbu Ichigo."Gyaahhh! kau berat tahu!, dan mengapa kau mengeluarkannya Urahara-san" keluh Ichigo pada Kon yang senang kegirangan.

"tentu saja membawa Kuchiki-san! Sudahlah cepat ikut aku kalian semua!" ucap Urahara.

(-)

Sementara itu dibarak Divisi 4...

"jadi bagaimana Isane _fukutai..._ tidak _Taichou?_ " tanya Kyoraku pada Isane yang baru saja keluar dari ruang medis.

"keadaan Kuchiki-Taichou semakin buruk, tapi kulitnya yang terbakar sudah dapat aku obati, tapi entah mengapa reiryoukunya sangat lemah."

"reiryoukunya? Apakah zanpakutonya juga telah dibatalkan kontarknya!?" tanya Kyoraku dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"sepertinya begitu, Zaraki-taichou bilang saat menemukannya dia sudah terbakar dan dihadapan Zaraki-taichou dia berhadapan dengan pria misterius namun pria itu malah lari." Jelas Isane begitu, ditengah ketegangan itu datang seorang Shinigami dengan rambut pirang pendek dengan pendek miring sebelah.

"wah! Ternyata Hirako-taichou? Ada apa ya?" tanya Kyoraku

"tidak, aku hanya mau menjenguk kapten divisi 6 itu saja" ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang khas itu.

"begitukah? Kelihatanya kau mengetahui sesuatu?" ucapnya dengan santai.

"ya..ampun ternyata aku memang payah menyimpan sesuatu, benarkan?" blas Hirako dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"jadi...ada apa?"

"sepertinya udara disini kurang sejuk, maukah kau minum sake denganku di tempat biasa?" ajak Hirako dengan basa-basi

"Tentu saja, baiklah kalo begitu kami pamit Isane-taichou" mereka berdua pun menghilang sekejap dari hadapan isane yag bahkan belum bilang 'ya'

"selamat jalan..." ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan.

(-)

Lain halnya dibarak divisi 4, di barak divisi 11 seorang kapten sedang gila-gilaan, terlihat disana banyak sekali pasukan yang pingsan didalam dojo divisi 11.

"GYAAAHH!" sorang shinigami terpental keluar dari dalam dojo itu,"cih,hanya itu!? BERIKUTNYA!" ucap Kenpachi pada bawahannya yang sedang mengantri satu per satu mengantri giliran.

Namun shinigami yang baru masuk tadi hanya dengan ditebas dari dekat oleh Kenpachi langsung terpental juga."BERIKUT!" ucapnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"hei, kau tahu mengapa kapten menjadi _on fire?"_ ucap salah satu bawahannya pada temannya.

"ini hanya rumor yang kutahu, tapi katanya taichou sedang kesal karena dia kehilangan jejak orang yang membuat Kuchiki-Taichou hampir sekarat, tapi..ada yang bilang juga..." kata-kata shinigami itu disela oleh pelototan mata kenpachi."oi! sedang apa kau cepatlah kemari! Bukankah sudah kupanggil!?"

"Ha'i...su...sumimasen taichou" ujarnya smabil maju kedepan.

"cih,lupakan! Aku bosan!" ucap Kenpachi secara spontan dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan dojo itu dan membuang pedang kayunya itu.

'...Yachiru..aku bersumpah akan mencarimu setelah semua ini..!' batinnya sambil memenggemgam kepalannya tangannya dengan kuat.

Akhirnya dia berhenti depan sebuah batu besar.

 **DUAR!**

Batu itu spontan di hancurkan dengan tangan kosongnya dan mulai berceceran kemana-mana.

"su..sugoi!"ujar hampir seluruh bawahannya melihat kekuatan Kenpachi tadi.

"cih, segini masih belum!" ujarnya dan kemudian diapun pergi. Benar sejak petarungan Quincy sebelumnya Yachiru masih teidak bisa ditemukan, yang membuat Kenpachi menjadi semakin dingin dan sering menyalahkan dirinya akan hilangnya Yachiru

Sementara itu kembali ke Kyoraku dan Hirako

"jadi..begitu ya..Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya telah melawan orang misterius itu..ya?" ucap Kyoraku dengan posisi yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

"hn, begitulah tapi orang itu berhasil kabur, ya lagipula yang terbaik selalu diakhir bukan?" ujar Hirako sambil meneguk sake miliknya.

"ya kurasa begitu, lagi pula terlalu cepat itu tidak baik jika akhirnya kita menjadi gagal..." dalam kata-kata Kyoraku terselip seseorang yang membuatnya mengatakan itu.

"tenang saja taichou, aku yakin Ukitake tidak melakukan hal itu dengan sembrono, lagi pula dia pria yang baik dan sangat _gentle_ jadi dia saat itu sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat" Kyoraku hanya meneguk sakenya sebelum membalas ucapn Hirako.

"..yah...Kurasa kau benar...aku harap perang dan perselisihan bisa dihilangkan walaupun hanya sebentar, karena jika semua damai kita dapat menjalani hidup dengan menikmatinya bukan menghawatirkannya" gunam Kyoraku.

"yah, tapi tetap saja kedamaian dan kehancuran seperti dua sisi mata koin, pernyataanmu sangat bodoh tapi aku suka pemikiran mu" balas Hirako dengan wajahnya yang serius itu.

"begitukah? Kalau begitu aku tersanjung." Balas Kyoraku sambil melihat ke lagit yang cerah dan biru itu.

(-)

Di laboratorium Urahara akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tempat yang dituju tersebut.

"baiklah, kon-san terimakasih telah membawa Rukia dan..." Urahara sulit menggerakan bibir saat akan mengatakan sofa...sofa?..ya! rukia beserta sofa milik Ichigo.

"hosh...hosh...demi one-san aku bersedia melakukan apa saja dan...juaga aku akan...gyahhhhh!" sebelum bibir Kon mendekati pipi Rukia, Uruhara sudah langsung memasukan kembali Kon kedalam tasnya yang ajaib itu ayaknya lampu milik aladin.

"baiklah sampai dimana kita tadi?" semua hanya bisa diam dan tercengang melihat perbuatan Urahara pada Kon tadi.

" -sa..." sebelum Renji menyelesaikan kata-katanya Urahara sudah menutup mulutnya,

"ha..ha..ha aku tahu pasti kau ingin tahu mengapa aku dapat memasukan kon kesini bukan?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang riang gembira

"tidak aku ingin bertanya dimana toilet..." wajah riang gembiranya itu berubah menjadi suram

"keluar dari sini, belok kiri dan masuk saja ke pintu dekat vas bunga" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sudah membalik ke arah komputernya."Arigatou urahara-san..." ucap renji yang langsung berlari

"baiklah, tolong berikan aku rantai itu Hitsugaya Taichou..." ucap Urahara, urahara pun mengambil rantai dari hitsugaya, dan menaruhnya kedalam tabung raksasa berisi air.

"baiklah, untuk menunggu proses ini selesai, maka aku sarankan kalian, untuk membantuku juga membuat alat pelacak reatsu orang itu setelah reatsu pada rantai itu sudah 'cair'" ucap Urahara pada mereka ber-empat.

"Ano...Urahara-san apa aku tidak bisa membantu?" Tanya Orihime pada Urahara.

"Tentu saja ada, memangnya mengapa aku membawamu kesini jika hanya diam." Ucapnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kimononya.

"ini, setelah kau oleskan ini keseluruh tubuh kuchiki-san, kau langsung gunakan kemampuan penyembuhanmu pada Kuchiki-san" ucap Urahara pada Orihime sambil menyodorkan sebuah balsem.

" Ha...Ha'i" ucap Orihime, tapi dia mulai kebingungan bagaimana dia akan mengoleskan balsem keseluruh tubuh Rukia jika didepannya saja banyak sekali laki-laki.

"U..urahara-san...dimana..aku.."

"Oh iya benar! Aku lupa memberi tahumu, kau sembuhkan Kuchiki-san di kamar milik Yorouichi-san saja! Sebelah sana biarkan saja sofanya disini." Ucap Urahara sambio menunjuk arah kamar Yorouichi, Orihime pun membawa Rukia dengan _santen keshunnya_ dan membawanya ke kamar Yorouichi. Urahara pun kembali ke depan tabung tadi dan mulai menekan-nekan tombol pada kendali alat itu.

"baiklah,kita mulai!"

 **AKHIRNYA DIMULAI!**

Minna-san,minna-san maaf jika fict kemaren-kemaren bahkan sekarang masih banyak typonya maklum lah author juga manusia biasa*masa sih?*dan waktu itu author perna nulis "...pria bertopeng*tobi? Maksud lo author?*" itu salah maksudnya "...pria misterius" maklum lagi nonton Nar*to waktu itu *Cia...disensor labelnya* ok itu aja ya minna-san mohon maaf untuk kesalahan author ya...itung-itung bentar lagi puasa, dan terus ikuti cerita author ya...and don't forget to reviews! Thank you!


	6. Log out from the Dark

The Deadly Inferno

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : AE,AU,Canon,dan sedikit rempah-rempah

.

.

.

.

"hhmmmm? Menarik..." gunam Urahara sambil meneguk kopinya. Ya! Semalaman suntuk dia masih menganalisa Rantai yang ia dapatkan, namun titik temu tidak kunjung ditemukan lantaran tiap percobaannya mengalami error saat menscan rantai itu sampai-sampai membuat orang genius sepertinya pusing memikirkan cara mendapatkan petunjuk.

"Ya..ampun aku tidak tahan lagi...ini benar-benar sulit"

"Apa sebaiknya kusudahi saja, dan sebaiknya aku menoton TV saja hihihi..." gunamnya sambil mengetik ketik keyboardnya.

"Ya ampun Uruhara-san ini sudah 6 jam! Bagaimana ini? Apa kau menemukannya cara mencairkan reatsu itu?!" geram Renji pada Uruhara

"tenanglah sedikit Renji, Urahara-san sudah bekerja keras hargailah dia.." balas Hitsugaya. Urahara pun mengangguk dan Renji hanya memalingkan wajahnya

"Urahara-san memangnya sesulit apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Urahara

"yahh mungkin seperti aku mengekstrak Hyogoku kedalam bentuk reatsu hampa. Namun ini lebih sulit karena aku harus mengatur kepadatan serta tidak mempengaruhi unsur reatsu ini. Reatsu dari neraka itu unik dia berubah setiap saat dalam perputaran reatsu 1 sampai reatsu 100.000, dan kembali lagi ke reatsu 1"

"jadi kau untuk meneliti reatsu lain kau perlu menunggu?"

"benar sekali Kapten, dan berita buruknya aku baru berhasil mendapat data reatsu 1-12 dan itupun memakan waktu 8 jam sejak aku mulai! Jadi mungkin ini akan selesai selama Sebulan! Bersabarlah!"

"APA!? Sebulan kau gila Urahara-san!? Baru 3 hari saja sudah seperti ini dan kau bilang sebulan!? Kau bayankan sudah seperti apa sebulan nanti kita!" bentak renji sambil menunjuk nunjuk rantai itu.

"OI BERISIK KEPALA NANAS!" bentak Ichigo disertai lemparan sepatu pada wajah Renji

"lihatlah ini! Masih jam 2 pagi! Kalau mau berisik sana pergi kebun binatang!" Renji semakin marah dengan ucapan Ichigo sampai-sampai sepatu ichigo remuk di genggamnya.

"Berisik kau!" Renji balas melempar salah satu vas, dan tepat mengenai wajah Ichigo

"sialan! RASAKAN INI!" dibalas lagi oleh Ichigo, dan akhirnya malah terjadi lempar-lempar barang antara mereka berdua.

'ya, ampun mereka ini...' batin Hitsugaya dan Urahara yang hanya bisa melihat dari dekat mereka

"Rasakan ini!" Renji pun melempar ponselnya ke arah Ichigo, namun dapat ditepis oleh Ichigo. Ponsel itu pun melayang ke arah tabung dan...

BLUPPP

"sial ponsel ku!" geram Renji

"Lihat apa yang kalian berdua perbuat!?" teriak Hitsugaya pada mereka berdua sambil menunjuk ke arah tabung

"HAAAHH!?" Urahara tercengang melihat layar monitornya

"ini mustahil! Reatsunya seketika pindah ke ponsel!"

"EEHHHHH!?" gunam yang lain tidak percaya

(..)

Sementara itu

"sial aku gagal lagi..dan lagi mereka berhasil mendapatkan rantai itu! Rencana ku rusak!" geram orang misterius itu

"Tuan, anda belum gagal tuan justru anda telah berhasil memancing mereka untuk datang kemari ke markas anda tuan" ucap seorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"diamlah! Kau tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya keluar masuk neraka, dengan membunuh satu persatu penjaga!"

"itu benar tuan, namun dengan begitu anda bisa sekuat 'dewa'bukan?"

"terserah kau saja, dan aku tidak sekuat dewa..."

"aku memang dewa...dan aku tidak suka kau memanggilku tanpa menyebutkan nama itu membuatku kesal"

"maafkan aku tuan...Death...DeathReaper-sama"

DeathReaper...

Sementara itu ditempat lain lagi.

"Kuchiki-san waktunya-" kata-kata Isane terhenti melihat ruangan Byakuya sudah kosong.

"Jadi dia sudah pergi?" tanya Kyouraku yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Isane

"be..benar, padahal lukanya baru akan sembuh seminggu lagi"

"begitu? Ya...memang dia itu agak keras kepala tapi dia tau apa yang akan dia lakukan" balas Kyouraku dengan santainya sambil meneguk sakenya.

Di tengah air terjun Byakuya sedang Meditasi. Meski setengah tubuhnya di tutupi perban dan separuh wajahnya tebakar dia tetap melakuka meditasi dengan damai dan tenang

"hosh..." tarikan nafas Byakuya berlangsung dengan sangat jelas.

Suara alam yang tenang meyakinkan semuanya sedang dalam kedaan damai begitupun Byakuya, namun suara itu hanya suara tidak akan bisa menolong seorang Byakuya yang tengah bertarung dalam alam sadarnya. Ya suara itu hanya suatu suara bukan apa-apa.

" _Senbonzakura kageyoshi!"_

" _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"_

" _kau takkan bisa menang melawan pria itu kalau kau masih selemah itu! Lihatlah! Kau sudah luka separah itu! Bisa apa kau!"_

" _diamlah!"_

" _kalau seranganmu hanya sebatas itu! KAU TIDAK LAYAK MENYANDANG KEKUATAN SEBAGAI KUCHIKI! KAU HANYA SAMPAH YANG MEMAKAI TITLE ITU SAJA!"_

" _Senbonzakura serang!"_

" _HAH! Cuma itu yang kau punya!? Rasakan ini! Senhyakuzakura Kageshini!"_

" _AAKKKKKHHHH"_

"UAHHKKKK" mata Byakuya seakan telah melihat kematian yang yang sesungguhnya, wajahnya pucat tubuhnya gemetar,dan anehnya lukanya memang ada. Yah walaupun hanya dalam pikiran tadi itu memang pertarungan nyata yang dapat merenggut nyawanya.

"hosh...hosh...hosh...sial kalau begini aku masih belum" dengan tubuh yang gemetar dia bangkit dan keluar dari air terjun ke tepi sungai itu untuk mengambil pedang kayunya.

"sedang mencari kekuatan? Haah? Kuchiki" ucap Kenpachi dengan wajah yang tidak senang sambil memikul pedangnya di bahunya. Namun kata-kata itu tidak dibalas respon oleh Byakuya yang mengambil pedang kayunya itu lalu pergi.

"masih melawan iblis itu hahh?" kata-kata Kenpachi itu membuat langkah Byakuya terhenti

"bukan urusanmu"

"apa maksudmu? kau saja bahkan tidak mampu melawanku mana mungkin bisa mengalahkan iblis sekejam itu?" byakuya hanya terdiam sejenak.

"untuk menggapai kekuatan kau bisa melawanku, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang ingin memotong leher seseorang" Byakuya pun berbalik dan mulai menggunakan kuda-kuda bertarungnya

"HAAHHAHH! INI AKAN MENYENANGKAN!" balas Kenpachi dengan

wajah yang sangat puas.

(..)

"jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap seorang perempuan berambut hijau dengan seragam berwarna putih disertai topeng kambing dikepalanya.

"Haaahh? Ada apa kau bertanya-yanya padaku! Kau pikir aku bawahanmu!? Jangan mentang-mentang kau baru menjadi Ratu Hueco Munco kau jadi sombong! Dasar Perempuan!"

"Oi..oi...aku punya nama dan juga kau harus bisa memanggil namaku dengan benar Grim-jow!" Grimjow hanya membuang wajahnya karena perkataan neliel tadi.

"Kau kan kuutus untuk pergi kedunia manusia untuk mengecek anomali energi dari langit-langit bumi, tapi kau malah kemari seperti baru bersenang-senang."

"cih...baiklah! disana memang datang monster aneh, tapi kau harus percaya sudah aku kalahkan!" sejenak Neliel berpandangan curiga. Namun berubah saat dia turun dari kursinya

"baiklah selain itu Bagaimana ICHIGO!?" nada bicara dan ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat.

"lagi...lagi si Keparat itu! Yah dia masih hidup! Dan aku harap dia mati" balas Grimmjow sambil menjauhkan tangan Neliel yang sedang memegang bahunya.

"BAIKLAH NANTI AKU AKAN KESANA LAGI BERTEMU ICHIGO! Tapi aku butuh seseorang yang menjaga Heuco munco" pertama dia melihat Grimmjow namun karena tau maksud Neliel Grimmjow langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"siapa juga yang akan menyuruhmu? Kau kan akan menjadi pengawalku!"

"KEMARILAH! Harribel-chan! Yami-kun!" dari dalam ruangan datanglah kedua espada yang selamat!

 **COMEBACK FROM DEADNESS!**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

A/N: Yo Minna-san! Maaf ya mungkin ini sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan karena saya sudah laammaaa tidak mengupdate The Deadly Inferno ini, tapi karena beberapa waktu lalu saya selalu sibuk sendiri sampai-sampai saya lupa bagaimana alur cerita salah satu fict saya ini, dan akhirnya saya jadi malas membuat fict ini TAPI! Pada akhirnya hari ini saya berhasil mengingat alurnya walaupun sedikit diganti sebagian. Oke itu saja tolong budayakan mereviews! Ya minna-san Arigatou~~


End file.
